You feel
There are several messages starting with You feel: The following are associated with an intrinsic: Aggravate monster *''You feel that monsters are aware of your presence'' (a nearby monster has just cast the aggravate monster spell) *''You feel less attractive'' (you lost the intrinsic due to a gremlin attack) Disintegration resistance *''You feel very firm'' *''You feel totally together, man'' (hallucinating) Warning *''You feel sensitive!'' *''You feel less sensitive!'' (lost intrinsic) Poison resistance *''You feel healthy'' (acquired poison resistance) *''You feel especially healthy'' (acquired intrinsic poison resistance while protected from poison by a ring or some other object) *''You feel hardy!'' (reaching XL 20 as a Tourist) *''You feel a little sick!'' (lost intrinsic) Fire resistance *''You feel a momentary chill'' *''You be chillin'' (hallucinating) *''You feel cool!'' (reaching XL 11 as Monk or XL 20 as Priest) *''You feel warmer!'' (lost intrinsic) Cold resistance *''You feel full of hot air'' *''You feel warm!'' (reaching XL 13 as Monk) *''You feel cooler!'' (lost intrinsic) *''You feel a little chill'' (Resisting a passive cold attack with cold resistance) Sleep resistance *''You feel wide awake'' *''You feel awake!'' (reaching XL 4 as an elf) *''You feel tired!'' (lost intrinsic; not to be confused with "You feel tired." from a Magic trap that has no effect) Shock resistance *''Your health currently feels amplified!'' *''You feel grounded in reality'' (hallucinating) *''You feel insulated!'' (reaching XL 15 as a Monk) *''You feel conductive!'' (level drain loss) *''You feel a mild tingle.'' (when shocked while resistant) Invisible *''You feel hidden!'' (ate a stalker corpse while temporarily invisible, and became permanently invisible) See invisible Quaffing from a fountain *''You see an image of someone stalking you.'' (non-blind) *''You feel transparent'' (blind, visible) *''You feel very self-conscious'' (blind, invisible) Sitting on a throne *''Your vision becomes clear'' Intrinsic lost messages *''You thought you saw something!'' (normal) *''You tawt you taw a puttie tat!'' (hallucinating) Protection *''You feel vulnerable'' (lost intrinsic) Searching *''You feel perceptive!'' Speed *''You feel quick!'' *''You feel slow!'' (level drain loss) Teleportitis *''You feel very jumpy'' *''You feel diffuse'' (hallucinating) *''You feel less jumpy'' (lost intrinsic) Teleport control *''You feel in control of yourself'' *''You feel centered in your personal space'' (hallucinating) *''You feel less jumpy'' (lost intrinsic) Telepathy *''You feel in touch with the cosmos'' (hallucinating) *''You feel a strange mental acuity'' The following are associated with attributes and player traits: Strength *''You feel strong! You must have been exercising.'' **''You feel weak! You must have been abusing your body.'' Dexterity *''You feel agile! You must have been working on your reflexes.'' **''You feel clumsy! You haven't been working on reflexes lately.'' Constitution *''You feel tough! You must be leading a healthy life-style.'' ** You feel fragile! You haven't been watching your health. Wisdom *''You feel wise! You must have been very observant.'' **''You feel foolish! You haven't been paying attention.'' Intelligence *''You feel smart!'' **''You feel stupid!'' Charisma: *''You feel charismatic!'' **''You feel repulsive!'' Skill *''You feel you could be more dangerous!'' (Can increase skills further) *''You feel more confident in your weapon skills'' (Weapons skills are ready for enhancement) Status *''You feel less confused now'' (No longer confused) *''You feel a bit steadier now'' (No longer stunned) *''You feel less trippy now'' (No longer confused, while hallucinating) *''You feel less wobbly now'' (No longer stunned, while hallucinating) *''You feel deathly sick.'' (You have contracted food poisoning or disease) *''You feel even worse.'' (Hit by a sickness attack when already sick) *''You feel much worse.'' (Hit by a sickness attack when already sick) *''You feel somewhat better.(Sickness timeout increased, but still sick) **''What a relief! (Sickness completely cured) *''You are feeling mildly nauseated.'' (Nauseated from eating a tripe ration while a non-orc, or a cursed tin, or a rotten egg.) *''You feel slightly confused.'' (Confused and/or stunned due to nausea) *''You feel much less nauseated now.'' (Vomited and are no longer nauseated after eating a tripe ration, rotten food, or cursed tin) *''You feel rather itchy under your mummy wrapping.'' (Attempted to become invisible while wearing a mummy wrapping) *''You feel like a glutton!'' (You are a knight, and ate while Satiated. Gluttony is unchivalrous.) *''You feel that eating (creature) was a bad idea.'' (Ate a domestic animal and gained aggravate monster) *''You feel limber!'' (No longer being slowly petrified) *''You feel a change coming over you.'' (Ate a chameleon or doppelganger corpse) The following are associated with dungeon features: *''You feel an unexpected draft'' (Hole has been opened in wall) *''You feel momentarily lethargic'' (Stepped on anti-magic trap while magic-resistant) *''You feel more claustrophobic than before'' (In a shop while a shop wall repairs itself, without seeing it happen) *''You feel momentarily different'' (Stepped on a polymorph trap but was unaffected) *''You feel like a new man/woman/elf/etc.'' (Stepped on a polymorph trap and polymorphed to your own race) *''You feel a wrenching sensation'' (Stepped on a teleport trap while magic resistant, or throne teleport) *''You feel a sudden chill'' (Quaffed or dipped into a fountain but no special effect triggered) *''You feel greedy'' (You read a scroll of gold detection and found gold on the level, or read the cursed scroll while confused and found gold or traps) The following are associated with items: *''You feel better.'' (Potion of healing) *''You feel much better.'' (Potion of extra healing) *''You feel completely healed.'' (Potion of full healing) *''You feel lackluster.'' (Cursed potion of gain energy) *''You feel a little strange.'' (Potion of polymorph) *''You feel a little normal.'' (Potion of polymorph while hallucinating) *''You feel rather tired.'' (Potion of sleeping) *''You feel a mild buzz'' (Gained max MP by eating a newt) *''You feel a wrenching sensation'' (Cursed spellbook teleports you) *''You feel somewhat dizzy'' (Being hit with a thrown potion of confusion or booze) *''You feel threatened'' (Uncursed potion of monster detection, but there was nothing to detect) *''You feel lonely'' (Blessed potion of monster detection, but there was nothing to detect) *''You feel charged up'' (Confused charging) *''You feel guilty'' (Reading blessed scroll of punishment, or eating non-vegetarian food as a monk, or killing a co-aligned unicorn) *''You feel like someone is helping you'' (Curse removed from inventory items, even if none of them were cursed) *''You feel shuddering vibrations'' (Polymorph pile of armor, corpses, gold or scrolls) *''You feel self-knowledgeable'' (Being enlightened) *''You feel rather light headed'' (Confusion caused by rotten food) *''You feel rather trippy'' (Confusion caused by rotten food while hallucinating) *''You feel giddy/like sitting in a corner'' (Trying on a dunce cap when your previous Intelligence was less than/greater or equal to 6.) *''You feel as if you need some help'' - (Something in your inventory was cursed) *''You feel vibrations'' (A beam type wand was zapped, but it was blocked by a door out of sight). *''You feel full of awe.'' (Drank holy water while not a demon or undead) *''You feel quite proud of yourself.'' (Drank unholy water while Chaotic, a demon, or undead) *''You feel full of dread.'' (Drank unholy water while Lawful or Neutral) *''You feel worried about your .'' (Your pet is starving out of sight: confused from hunger, maximum hit points 25%, 250 more turns to livedogmove.c#line235) *''You have a feeling of loss. (You attempted to charge something that can't be charged) *''You feel a strange sense of loss. ''(Hit by wand of cancellation and got an item cancelled, possible in SLASH'EM only) The following are associated with monsters *''You feel vaguely nervous. (Message generated randomly after killing the Wizard of Yendor. No effect.) *''You feel hemmed in!'' (Surrounded by many were-summons) *''You feel squirming in your backpack. (A troll/olog-hai corpse in your inventory regenerated.) *''You feel feverish. (You have contracted lycanthropy from a werecreature.) *''You feel purified. (You have been cured of lycanthropy.) Pets: *''You feel guilty losing your pet like this. (Displaced pet into a trap, killing it) *''You feel worried about your .'' (Your pet is starving out of sight: confused from hunger, maximum hit points 25%, 250 more turns to livedogmove.c#line235) After a foocubus encounter you may: * "feel good enough to do it again;" constitution increases by 1 and is exercised. * "always remember the foocubus;" wisdom increases by 1 and is exercised. * "feel restored to health;" heals all hit points and exercises strength. * "feel raised to your full potential;" restores all power and increases maximum by 1-5; exercises constitution. * have a "very educational experience;" raises your level by 1 and exercise wisdom (this increases your hit points and power, even if you are already level 30). * "feel down in the dumps;" constitution reduces by 1 and is abused. * "your senses are dulled;" wisdom reduces by 1 and is abused. * "feel exhausted;" and take 10-16 hit points of damage. * feel "drained of energy;" lose all your power and reduce maximum by 1-10; abuse constitution. * "feel out of shape;" lose 1 level. If you have Drain resistance, you will "have a curious feeling" instead. References Category:Messages